A Life Less Ordinary
by Capricornus152
Summary: After the survivors were found, could love be found also, in an unexpected place?


A Life Less Ordinary

Claire Littleton sipped her early morning tea and watched as the clear golden sunlight streamed through the open window that was so rare in the place where she lived. The calendar on the wall opposite showed the date and she instantly recognised it as her birthday.

She had the entire day planned by her closest friends who were the survivors also. She smiled as her blue eyes flickered over to the photograph. It was all of the survivors of the plane stood on the nearest bit of civilisation after they had been found by a random ocean liner. Claire had her free arm thrown around Jack's shoulders, her other cradling Aaron in a blanket. Charlie had his arm around her waist. Rose and Bernard were with them in the photograph along with Ava Lucia and Alexandra.

She and Charlie had only spoken occasionally the first couple of months afterwards but then his drug addiction kicked back in and he was apparently in Miami. Most of the survivors were here in Los Angeles, not because it was a good city but because each of them felt an unexplainable obligation to stay with each other after all they'd been through together.

Claire checked her watch and saw that she'd be late for her shopping trip with Sun, Rose and Kate. Rose, despite being older than the others had a good eye for fashion and knew perfect little cafés for when they were tired and their feet were aching as if they'd run a mile instead of browsing and buying.

Claire dressed in a misty blue off-the shoulder peasant blouse and tight black jeans. She kissed Aaron goodbye and waved to Gina, her next door neighbour who had promised to look after him, as she went.

7-7-7

Soon, Claire was happily sore and carrying two dozen shopping bags in all sizes and colours. The pleasure of spending money was equal to...nothing that Claire could imagine, grinning at that thought.

She, Sun, Kate and Rose had gone insane in the boutiques and then stopped at an outdoor café where they drank ice cold strawberry milkshakes and ate chocolate fudge brownies. It seemed as though since their year on the island, they started appreciating life properly.

Sun and Michael had been married since June (and were expecting a child in a few weeks time) and Sawyer and Kate since April. Rose and Bernard had celebrated their fortieth anniversary nine months ago. Claire was the single one left, but to be honest she didn't mind since she had her friends and Aaron and the last time she got involved with a guy...it got complicated.

The guys were great as well. She and Sayid had had a meal once or twice and hell, she'd even gone for a coffee with Sawyer once. Aaron was the equivalent of a little brother to Walt, even though he might be getting one from Sun anytime soon. Hurley's bad luck had shattered like a mirror and soon the $156 million was back in his possession and he often treated his friends to things.

Claire often mused on the fact that when they were first thrown together on that island, she was isolated - but now, she was one of the most popular.

The other man who remained in Claire's life was someone who she depended on but had never expected it at first. Jack Shephard was one of her best friends because when Charlie left, he came around a lot more. He stayed with her on late nights, they went to the movies by themselves and with Aaron and they just hung out. Jack's career as a spinal surgeon had left him with less free time but he still tried to see her and the others. Claire had managed to support her son and herself by working with Hurley on producing a semi-autobiographical book on the survivors and their adventures on the island, entitled _Lost._

She had often thought that the good doctor was _seriously hot_ but she had not acted on anything to ruin their friendship, despite her friends constant advice that she should go out with him.

Then, just as she had sat down, the phone rang. She picked it up and heard a familiar voice on the phone.

_"Hey, Claire!"_ The voice said with a friendly gruffness and she instantly grinned into the phone even though the person at the other end couldn't see it.

"Hi, Sayid. What's up?"

_"Just wanted to say happy birthday and tell you that we're all meeting up tonight at Roberto's on twenty second and Rodello. Anyways, see ya."_ Sayid hung up and Claire frowned slightly. Sayid normally talked for ages, even when he was cooking something and it usually ended up burnt and the phone being used to dial for Chinese or pizza take-out.

Claire rustled up some lunch for Aaron and herself and then relaxed into the couch while Aaron laughed and clapped watching some cartoons. She soon fell asleep and awoke to find Aaron doing the same.

She tucked him up on the couch and smiled.

7-7-7

Claire dressed in the simple gown and admired it in the mirror. It was a plain sky blue gown that went extremely well with her blonde hair and blue eyes. Roberto's was a fancy restaurant and she wanted to look her best. Her hair was in long flowing waves down her shoulders and she applied the minimal amount of make up with a bit of pale coral lipstick. Her Chinese pendant hung around her neck. A reminder of the island and her friends.

She took her car to the restaraunt and when she inquired, the head waiter directed her outside to the large open air balcony. A large table set for at least two dozen people had been laid out and she smiled when her friends greeted her. Jack stood up, looking better than he had in ages in a dark jacket and open white shirt. He was cleanly shaven and he kissed her on her cheek before escorting her in a gentlemanly way to her seat.

The waiters fed them like royalty and they laughed and talked until the other diners had gone. As they finished anecdotes about Walt and Vincent and their strawberry shortcake, the music started. The lively dance music pumped through and Claire sat back with Jack and Hurley while Kate and Rose and Sun danced.

Then a slow jazz number came on and Jack looked at Claire with such intensity in those deep brown eyes of his, she was speechless.

"Can I have this dance?" She nodded silently and he took her hand gently. They fitted together so perfectly, their bodies touching. His head was above hers and he looked down on her, a smile of friendship and...more, gracing his lips.

The song ended but the couple remained like that. Jack stepped out of position and led Claire by the hand to an isolated area of the balcony which overlooked the ocean. The waves drifting in and out in silent dark rhythm made themselves without speech for a long while until Jack turned to her and held two hand behind his back.

"I forgot to give you your birthday present."

"Oh, Jack, you didn't..."

"I know I didn't have to. I wanted to. Close your eyes." Claire obediently closed her eyes and unseen to her, Jack dropped his empty hands down and then leaning forwards, kissed her square on the mouth. Claire was shocked and it took a moment for her to respond, a moment which seemed like a lifetime to a nervous doctor. She responded by kissing him deeper. Jack's hands sprung into life and drew her face in. Their hands explored their faces blindly, tracing the curves and definition of each other's faces.

Then the kiss ended and each of them looked in each other's faces. Jack touched his forehead with Claire's, in a simple intimate act, seeing brown eyes reflected in turquoise blue.

"Happy birthday." He whispered and the two embraced as a birthday that Claire would never forget drew to a close but new beginnings had just been born in a life that was now less ordinary...

_Fin_


End file.
